


Memory

by earbudmusic (icomparemyselftoyou)



Series: The Greek Frerard series [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: DemiGod!Gerard, Gen, M/M, SpartanWarrior!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icomparemyselftoyou/pseuds/earbudmusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Teri (aka Cock_Zero) on Tumblr a few weeks ago, then blended with the song Memory by Andrew Lloyd Weber (which I had stuck in my head). </p><p>I obviously don't own Gerard and Frank nor the lyrics to Memory.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cock_Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/gifts).



> Inspired by Teri (aka Cock_Zero) on Tumblr a few weeks ago, then blended with the song Memory by Andrew Lloyd Weber (which I had stuck in my head). 
> 
> I obviously don't own Gerard and Frank nor the lyrics to Memory.

Gerard flitted about his dismal garden, watering his small, life giving plants, singing a gentle song his human mother used to sing him.

>  
> 
> _Memory_
> 
> _All alone in the moonlight_
> 
> _I can smile of the old days_
> 
> _I was beautiful then_
> 
>  

Watering the plants and gently weeding the small patch put him in his relaxed mood, the only time he ever sang. The plants seemed to stand up straighter when they heard his voice, a small rabbit even daring to nibble on some of the greens. Gerard shooed it off quietly, he needed the plant’s nutrients to live.

He needed to live to maintain the hope that he would be able to return to Olympus.

Or to see Frank again and possibly seduce him.

Which ever purpose fit his agenda at the time.

Frank probably wouldn’t like Gerard’s singing. He was a manly man, who never let anyone get the better of him. A warrior wouldn’t sing, Gerard, Frank would say, and he would be right. Lucky for Gerard that he wasn’t a warrior.

 

> _I remember_
> 
> _The time I knew what happiness was_
> 
> _Let the memory live again_

__  
  


I couldn’t be a warrior, Gerard thought bitterly. I’m a stupid fucking kid of a Muse, and not even a full blooded God.

 

> _Every street lamp_
> 
> _Seems to beat a fatalistic warning_
> 
>  

A deer, a mere fawn, wandered into the small clearing, nibbling on some of the clover that grew. Gerard let her be, he had no use of clover patches. Besides, he would be done harvesting soon and then he could put up the spell that would shield his crop from the fauna around it.

 

> _Someone mutters and the street lamp sputters_
> 
> _And soon it will be morning_

 

He stood up, brushing off his knees and hands, carefully singing the final verse of the song to not upset the deer’s peace.

 

> _Touch me_
> 
> _It's so easy to leave me_
> 
> _All alone with my memory_
> 
> _Of my days in the sun_
> 
> _If you touch me_
> 
> _You'll understand what happiness is_

 

It was when he picked up the basket that the deer perked up its head and ran away. At first, Gerard was confused. He had continued singing, why then was the deer running away from him in panic?

It was then that he saw Frank walking toward him.   
“You never sang like that for me, Gerard…” Frank muttered, quietly, stopping a short distance from him.

“You never asked me to.”

 

> **_Look, a new day has begun_ **

__  
  



End file.
